Flirt with Danger
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Gazetto - Quand un Policier hors normes, rencontre un truand audacieux, s'ensuit des choses agréables, et d'autres non. (Regardez un peu le contenu xD.)
1. The Man

**Titre de la Fic: Flirt with Danger  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : The Man  
**

**Titre complet : The Man with Katana. (L'homme au Katana.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **: Shiroyama (nom) Yuu (prénom) est pour moi, Aoi. Reita est Suzuki Ryô

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ils étaient tous en place. D'une seconde à l'autre, ils allaient entrés. L'attente ne dura pas longtemps, avant que tout les hommes en uniformes ne fassent leurs entrés dans une espèce de restaurant, plutôt connu pour héberger des membres d'un gang, qui parlaient tous comme si ils faisaient partis d'une entreprise, plutôt que d'une organisation a tendance maffieuse. Une déformation professionnel sûrement. L'arme au point, il entra dans l'arène avec ses collègues, menaçant un blondinet avec un katana à la ceinture. Il lui intima l'ordre de se retourner et mettre les mains sur le mur, pour le fouiller, et au final l'arrêter. Ce ne fut pas une horreur, bien loin de là, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins coopératif. Et ce n'était pas étonnant venant de maffieux qui se donnaient des apparences respectables. Reita était en train de fouiller le petit blond, tandis qu'il lui trouvait un sourire un peu louche, non pas qu'il semblait préparer quoi que ce soit, mais ce sourire avait un petit côté pervers, qui malgré les efforts du policier, réussit à le déstabilisé quelques secondes. Reita lui adressa la parole, lui demandant alors.  
_

**« T'as un permis pour ton sabre au moins? »**

_Il était a peu près sûr que ce blondinet au sabre avait sûrement déjà tué pour le compte de son organisation, et il ne prit aucun risque, et une tonne de précaution. Après tout, qui voudrait qu'il fasse comme son père? Sûrement pas lui. Mais le policier resta sans aucune réponse à sa question, sûrement que la réponse était oui, mais qu'il y avait très peu de personnes dans cette pièce qui voulaient parler à la police. Rien de nouveau somme toute. Il traîna le blondinet jusque dans le fourgon avec ses amis, et tout les policier rentrèrent au central. Une petite rafle, histoire de tiré des informations, et d'énerver un peu cette "entreprise". Voilà ce que les chefs voulaient qu'ils fassent. Voilà ce que le commissaire voulait, voilà ce que le lieutenant Suzuki fit.  
_

_Une fois au poste, Reita se dirigea aux toilettes pour hommes. En entrant, il vit Shiroyama-San. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser une salutation, que l'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui, en lui disant.  
_

**« Mon dieu, Reita ce que tu es sexy dans ton uniforme... »**

_Reita eut un sourire gêné, c'était dur de parler avec Aoi de temps en temps, à cause de ça. Le fait d'avoir couché avec lui à quelques reprises, rendait leurs relation de travail un peu compliquée. Et aujourd'hui il aurait bien aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il répondit alors, esquivant Aoi qui tentait de l'embrasser.  
_

**« Pas sur le lieu de travail. »**

_Aoi sembla se résigné, malgré sa moue boudeuse, il finit par parler d'autres choses.  
_

**« On est vraiment obligé de les interroger? Ils ne diront rien, ils devraient le savoir depuis le temps. »**

******« Décisions des chefs. Y'a pas vraiment à discuter. »**_  
_

_Aoi sembla contrarié une fois de plus, ajoutant seulement.  
_

**« Avec cette attitude, tu va prendre du galon vachement vite... »**

_Reita lâcha un soupir. Il savait très bien qu'il insinuait qu'il était un lèche-bottes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait le faire, et de toute façon, discuter avec le chef était bien souvent une perte de temps, alors autant en finir au plus vite. Reita passa de l'eau sur son visage, tandis que Aoi quitta la pièce, qu'il suivit assez vite.  
_

_Une fois le blondinet installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Suzuki-san s'assit en face, et le fixa longuement, sans dire un mot. Le blondinet le fixait lui aussi, puis finit par lui dire._

**« Vous ne comptez pas poser la moindre question? »**

_Reita eut un petit sourire, avant d'y répondre.  
_

**« Tu y répondrais si c'était le cas? »**

**« Non. »**

_Le blondinet hocha la tête un sourire en coin. Le silence régnait, mais le blondinet prit le bloc de papier en face de lui, et lui adressa à nouveau la paroles.  
_

**« Un stylo? »**

_Reita lui tendit sans poser la moindre question. Peut être comptait-il dessiner, ou lui écrire des obscénités, comme certains le faisait, et ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Il le laissa dessiner, et puis au bout de dix minutes, demanda à ce qu'on fasse sortir le blondinet, pour un retour en cellule. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se pencha pour lire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille de papier... Il eut le loisir de lire que l'individu lui avait fixé un rendez vous, et il lui semblait fortement que ce n'était pas un rendez vous pour des confessions, mais pour quelques choses de plus physique. Il prit le papier, et le mit en chiffon dans sa poche, pas besoin que ses collègues voient ça.  
_

_Sortant de la salle d'interrogation, il retourna à son bureau, à côté de celui de son coéquipier : Aoi. Il lui jeta un ou deux regard, que le brun comprit, et s'approcha de lui en lui demandant.  
_

**« Quelques choses te préoccupes? »**

******« Tu connais le nom du blond que j'ai serré?**_******»**_

_Aoi sembla réfléchir quelques instant. C'est pas comme si il les connaissait tous non plus. Il poussa un peu Reita sur le côté pour prendre la place sur le pc, et tapez quelques choses dans la banque de données des casiers judiciaires. Une fois fait, Reita pu contempler face à lui, le visage du blondinet sur son casier, et lire tout ses exploits, tandis que Aoi lui demanda une nouvelle fois._

**« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir? »**

_Reita était en train de détailler le visage de l'homme, sans oser vraiment répondre à la question de son collègue, et sexe friend par moment. Il était plutôt mignon le blondinet, et ce qui frappa Reita, était surtout qu'il remarquait ça, qu'une fois devant une photo sur ordinateur, et pas quand la personne était face à lui. Commençait-il a faire comme son père déjà? C'était pas très bon signe. Il répondit alors de manière inconsciente.  
_

**« Tu le trouves mignon? »**

******« Si on aime le genre beauté froide et capable de vous tuer pendant l'acte, il est parfait oui. »**

_Reita n'ajouta rien de plus, et ferma son dossier. Aoi avait raison, cet homme était dangereux, et de toute façon il ne comptait pas se rendre au rendez vous, alors à quoi bon regarder sa photo? _

_La journée passa, la bande fut libérée, et l'heure tourna. Et plus l'heure tournait, et plus, Reita regardait sa montre. Il se leva, et sortit du central, se dirigeant vers l'Hôtel indiqué sur la papier par le blondinet. Il était curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait. Il alla directement dans la chambre que le blondinet avait marquée, et y entra, attendant sagement qu'il arrive, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là. _

_Ruki ne tarda pas a arriver, Katana à la ceinture, comme à son habitude. Il entra dans la pièce, et eut la surprise de voir le policier adossé au mur en train de douter. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour jeter son dévolu sur les lèvres du policier, et bientôt sur le reste du corps qui allait avec. Reita ne voulait pas que ça arrive, du moins c'était ce dont il était en train d'essayer de se persuader quand des lèvres d'une douceur infini, et d'une avidité époustouflante le coupèrent dans ses pensées. Et c'est comme ça, que Reita fut certain de ne pas ressembler à son père. Se retrouver entrain de mêler son corps à celui d'un truand dans une chambre d'Hôtel plus que douteuse, n'avait rien pour le rapprocher du parfait policier qu'il rêvait et redoutait d'être. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, c'était si bon de pêcher. _

_C'était purement physique. Purement épuré comme style, surtout venant d'un fana de katana, Reita s'était attendu à quelques choses d'extravagant, voir même de trop pervers, mais... apparemment les truands aimaient bien faire comme les autres par moment. Une fois finie, Reita qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en aller comme un voleur, resta dans le lit, comme si il était tout à fait normal d'être avec cet homme plutôt inconnu, et du mauvais côté de la barrière. Mais quand au dénommé Ruki, ce fut bien différent. Une fois qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait, il se rhabilla sans adresser le moindre regard, ni la moindre paroles au policier. Ce fut Reita qui brisa le silence le premier._

_**« Tu t'en vas comme ça? »**  
_

_******« C'était juste un coup d'une fois. C'est tout. »**_

_Reita était un peu contrarié par cette affirmation. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui demanda alors.  
_

_**« Pourquoi moi? »**_

_Ruki eut un léger rire étouffé, se retournant vers le policier qui semblait toujours ne pas comprendre.  
_

_**« Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je te laisserais pas indifférent. Et soyons clair, tu es beau, et musclé, je me suis tout de suite dis que tu serais un bon coup. Tu as dépassés mes attentes. Mais ça restera unique. »**_

_****Reita le fixa quelques secondes, avant de prendre une décision, qui le surprenait un peu lui-même.  
_

_**« Alors reviens dans ce lit, que je te prouves que je suis encore meilleur la seconde fois. »**_

_****En ce qui concernait le blondinet, il avait décidé que ça ne resterait qu'un coup d'une fois, parce qu'étant un flic, ça ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un plan cul, et il ne comptait pas s'habituer à sa présence, de risque de donné des informations malgré lui. Il le regarda, se demandant si Reita avait eut sa fierté blessée par ses propos, ou si son corps et leurs réussites, lui manquaient déjà. Mais malgré tout, il ne se fit pas prier très longtemps, et restant au même endroit, il enleva ses vêtements découvrant son corps entièrement sous les yeux d'un Reita qui semblait de plus en plus avide de l'avoir proche de lui. Il retourna auprès de lui, remettant à tout l'heure la séparation, pour s'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec ce si délicieux policier. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_Voilà, une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que certain vont être mécontent que j'ai pas finit les autres. Mais je compte vraiment bientôt finir Comme pour la première fois, et You poisonned me. **  
**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt. Gros bizou.


	2. A day

**Titre de la Fic: Flirt with Danger  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : A day  
**

**Titre complet : A day with Mister Sex ( Un jour avec Monsieur Sexe)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Le début de cette histoire commence dans une chambre d'hôtel, où deux protagonistes parfaitement connu, venaient de finir de mêler leurs corps une fois de plus. Le plus satisfait des deux vint s'allonger à côté de l'autre, pour profiter des effets que l'extrême plaisir lui procuraient encore, soufflant à son partenaire._

******« C'était génial... »**

_Le partenaire en question semblait légèrement mitigé par cette affaire. Il se leva, le drap le couvrant, il s'assit dos à l'autre homme, répondant d'un ton las.  
_

******« C'était une er**_******reur. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se reproduire. »**_

_Reita lâcha un petit rire, le sourire au lèvre, bien trop heureux pour se soucier de ce que ça pouvait signifier réellement. Il répondit ensuite.  
_

_******« Oh, ça prouves juste à quel point je suis bon à ce jeu-là, et que tu aimes ça. »**_

_L'autre lâcha un soupire exaspéré, se levant du lit, tenant le drap qui le couvrait entièrement, gardant toujours une certaines pudeur, malgré qu'ils avaient couché ensemble plus d'une fois... La logique...  
_

_******« Non, ça prouves juste à quel point tu es un flic médiocre, et un homme misérable pour avoir envie de coucher avec moi. »**_

_******« Ce n'est pas parce que, je fais tout le boulot au lit que tu es nul, tu sais.. »**_

_Reita souriait toujours.. Ce qui avait le don d'énervé le blondinet, frêle d'apparence.  
_

******« Ne prends-tu rien au sérieux? »**

_Reita se redressa, piqué au vif, il était toujours tellement sérieux, tellement strict, et professionnel. Toujours tellement parfait. Il se rhabillait pendant que son partenaire faisait la même chose à l'opposé de la pièce.  
_

******« Si j'ai bien compris. Je suis pathétique de me compromettre avec un ennemi... Mais dis-moi et toi, pourquoi t'es venu me retrouver ici? »**

_Le blondinet, rageant intérieurement d'être faible et d'avoir laissé quelques minutes trop agréable le mettre dans cette position inconfortable, il se saisit de son katana qu'il dégaina et pointa en direction du policier en lui disant très sérieusement.  
_

_******« Question rhétorique dont nous connaissons tout les deux la réponse. Tu me fais perdre mon temps! »**_

_Reita légèrement agacé par le comportement de cet homme, et surtout par ce qu'il lui gâchait le plaisir de profiter de l'après-orgasme, les cinq minutes dont il était fan, à ne rien faire.  
_

******« Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton énorme katana? A part être révéler que tu veux compenser ton énorme petite taille... »**

_Ruki le coupa dans sa phrase, lui mettant la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge il lui lança un regard profondément noir.  
_

******« Finis ta phrase que j'ai une raison de foutre tes tripes à l'air. »**

_Reita lâcha un rire, faisant attention de pas offrir sa belle gorge au vilain sabre de son interlocuteur.  
_

******« T'as le droit de tuer n'importe qui? Je croyais que tu devais obéir au boss de ton gang... »**

**************« Si tu crois que coucher avec moi, ou me faire des menaces me forcera à dire quoi que ce soit sur l'entreprise... T'es encore plus pathétique que je pensais... »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. **********  
**_

******« Je suis un policier, je ne couches pas avec des malfrats pour des aveux, j'ai un peu plus de dignité que ça tu vois... »**

___Ruki lui lança un regard perçant, que le flic que Reita était lui rendit avec la même intensité. Ce n'était pas à ce jeux là qu'ils allaient se départager, oh non, ils étaient tout les deux pareilles. Tous deux butés quand ils s'y mettaient. Le silence se saisit de la pièce pendant de longues secondes, c'était au premier qui cède, mais autant dire qu'aucun n'était prêt à laisser l'autre gagner. Chacun avait se fierté, et chacun avait ses raisons, même si souvent elles étaient mauvaises, bien mauvaises. Jusqu'à ce que Reita lâche, à la fois pour détendre l'atmosphère et parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.  
_

******« Tu peux ranger ton énorme Katana compensatoire? »**

___La phrase en elle-même avait tendance à faire sourire Ruki, même si habitué à cacher ses émotions, et a ne pas en avoir, il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de lui répondre.  
_

******« Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas? »**

___Reita qui se sentait à nouveau d'humeur taquin, lui dit.  
_

******« Non, je t'avoue que je préfère jouer avec ton petit engin, c'est... Plus agréable comme contact. »**

___Ruki le fixa quelques longues secondes, dans les yeux tentant de comprendre si c'était ironique, ou non, mais devant le sourire charmeur et charmant du beau policier, il tourna la tête, baissant son arme, tandis que Reita reprit.  
_

******« Je vois que Monsieur la grosse brute baisse son arme, ais-je touché un point sensible? »**

___Phrase à laquelle le gangster ne répondit rien, préférant ranger son arme dans son étui comme si personne ne lui avait parler. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, prendre soin de son Katana était quelques chose de très important pour lui, si bien qu'il ne calcula même plus le policier dans la même pièce que lui. Reita n'était pas vraiment fâché. A vrai dire, il avait bien aimé qu'on le contredise un peu, faut dire que d'habitude, il était tellement consciencieux, tellement concentré, parfait à l'image de son père, que dans cette pièce, avec le côté sombre de l'être humain, il lui semblait que se compromettre avec lui était bien plus agréable que de faire ce que la raison et la perfection lui disait de faire. Et puis c'était amusant, plus que le sexfriend prévu et plan-plan qu'il avait l'habitude avec Aoi. Il faut dire que nous sommes rarement attiré par ce que nous pouvons avoir facilement, et beaucoup plus par l'inaccessible, un peu comme ce malfrat qui était froid, et dangereux. Il avait tout pour plaire au côté trop coincé de Reita. Aussi il ne fut pas étonnant, qu'il s'approcha, dans son dos, du beau méchant blondinet insensible à tout, et qu'il en profita pour poser ses bras autour de son bassin tandis qu'il se risquait à dévorer le cou du blondinet.  
_

___Le blondinet, fut légèrement surprit, qu'un homme qu'il menaçait de son arme tranchante il n'y a pas dix secondes, s'approche de lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, tout contre son corps, et l'embrasser dans le cou avec avidité. C'était déstabilisant pour un méchant insensible qui n'avait pas l'habitude, en premier qu'on soit si tendre avec lui, et en second que cette tendresse vienne de quelqu'un avec qui il eut des mots. Sa raison ne fonctionnait plus correctement, sous les baisers enflammant du policier très sexy qui lui faisait des avances. Malgré ça, Ruki ne voulait pas abandonner. Il lui dit alors, l'air dégagé.  
_

******« On peut savoir ce que tu fais? »**

___Reita ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ça, mais il se dit, qu'il devait jouer un peu, pour pouvoir y gagner quelques choses, aussi il répondit avec une once de perversité dans la voix, qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment.  
_

******« J'ai envie de toi... ça se voit... Enfin tu le sens plutôt... »**

___Ruki étant un homme qui aimait beaucoup satisfaire ses désirs, et qui par la même occasion aimait beaucoup les hommes, avaient de plus en plus de mal à ne pas vouloir se laisser aller une fois de plus avec ce policier franchement tailler comme dieu, et avec qui s'était tellement bon de se laisser faire. C'était bien l'un des rares domaines où il se laissait faire régulièrement, même si avec son caractère, il prenait toujours le dessus quand il voulait. Il lâcha seulement.  
_

******« Obsédé... »**

___Reita lâcha un rire amusé à sa réponse. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher dans son poste, qui lui avait proposé une date et un lieu pour profiter de lui... Décidément les gens étaient surprenant par moment. Reita ne s'arrêta pas là du tout, il prit le risque, malgré que le blondinet teigneux tenait encore son katana en mains, de passer sa mains sous les vêtements du blondinet à la recherche d'endroit à caresser, de bout de peau dont profiter, lui soufflant à l'oreille.  
_

******« Mon corps désire ton corps.. »**

___C'était un peu la première fois que Ruki se faisait allumé par un si beau mâle, et malgré son coeur de glace, son corps compte à lui avait tout de bien vivant, et il ne pouvait pas feinter les frissons sous les caresses du policier, la frustration de baiser si langoureux dans son cou, et le désir d'un orgasme qui montait en lui à chaque murmure à son oreille. C'était une douce torture, dont le blondinet se jura de faire payer cet impertinent. Il garda autant que possible son calme répondant alors, malgré lui, en ne pouvant retenir un léger soupir d'accord.  
_

******« Pervers. »**

___Reita se mordit la lèvre inférieur, fier de lui, d'avoir fait céder ce blondinet, et tellement excité à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, sachant parfaitement bien à quel point il aimait quand leurs corps se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, sans penser une seconde à ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs vies. Reita enleva sa petite mains baladeuse, sentant un soupir de contrariété venant du petit malfrat, et s'attela à la dure tâche de lui défaire la ceinture qu'il avait osé remettre, tandis qu'il répondit fière de lui.  
_

******« Lieutenant Pervers, et tout ceci est ta faute, tu me corromps. »**

___S'en était trop pour Ruki. Il écarta les mains de Reita de sa ceinture ouverte, et se retourna pour lui faire face, il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du Lieutenant Pervers comme il se baptisait. Un surnom que Ruki appréciait beaucoup. Ils échangèrent un baiser sulfureux, dont Reita pensait que le dénouement se trouverait au lit, unissant leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que le petit teigneux le repousse assez durement. Reita complètement étourdit par la fin si brusque de ce baiser si torride, le regardait l'air ballot. Ruki le regarda quelques longues secondes, avant de lui dire naturellement.  
_

******« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Déshabilles-toi! Patience est pas mon second prénom! »**

_____Reita, n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres dans sa vie privée, hésita quelques instants. En règle général c'était lui qui disait à Aoi de se foutre à poil histoire de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et de rentrer chez lui. Une relation fortement romantique comme vous pouvez le voir. Reita était un dominant, et ne partageait pas vraiment son rôle, malgré ça, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps quand il commença à voir des parties de peau du blondinet. Il n'était qu'un homme qui avait envie de ce gars là. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre? Parce qu'il était plus petit, semblait plus fragile, avait tellement de caractère, et puis, son corps se prêtait vraiment à s'unir avec le sien. C'était rare pour un Reita de prendre autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Faut dire qu'il avait rarement le temps de trouver un partenaire et de fonder une relation sentimentale avec son boulot, et son incapacité à communiquer avec autrui.  
_

_____Aussi il fut bien récompensé par son obéissance au petit blondinet. A peine avait-il finit d'enlever ses vêtements, que le blondinet se jeta à nouveau sur lui, comme une bête en Ruth. Ce qui était franchement loin de déplaire à Reita. Se sentir vraiment désiré par quelqu'un était si agréable, surtout que de son côté, il désirait tellement cet homme aussi. Pour une fois de plus, il ne réfléchit pas au fait qu'il était policier, et l'autre un malfrat, et qu'ils auraient des soucis si l'une ou l'autre des "familles" venaient à savoir qu'ils souillaient leurs corps avec l'ennemi. C'est ainsi que pour la troisième fois, ils unirent leurs corps l'un à l'autre dans le plus parfait des ballets qui pouvaient exister. Ils étaient loin de se douter des forces cacher qui pouvaient travailler dans leurs cerveau pendant toutes ses activités intimes. Le sexe les reliaient physiquement, mais peu à peu, les rapprochaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Il était évident que Reita n'était pas prêt de lâcher le corps du blondinet, et que malgré ses dires, Ruki était bien loin de vouloir arrêter de produire autant de bonheur avec ce policier. Il était rare pour lui de trouver quelqu'un avec qui c'était aussi génial, et ce à chaque fois. Souvent les premières fois étaient bonnes, et rendues meilleures par l'excitation de l'inconnu que Ruki avait en lui, seulement avec les répétitions ça devenait de plus en plus franchement passable avec n'importe qui. Mais ce policier, ce corps si masculin, tout en muscle, si dominant et pourtant si agréable à toucher... Non réellement, ce policier lui vendait du rêve. Impossible pour un homme sans coeur, de ne pas laisser son corps fondre pour lui. Ensembles dans un lit, ils étaient purement magique. Purement inégalable.. Voilà la vérité toute nue... _

_____.  
_

_____.  
_

* * *

_____.  
_

_____.  
_ Voilà et un Chapitre de plus ^^ J'aime bien quand les opposés s'attirent, s'embrouillent et s'unissent ^^ enfin je pense que vous avez remarqué déjà ^^

Bonne soirée et au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
